


Под твоей кожей

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Trans!slash, Transgender Gaara (FtM)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Это было неважно — Ли любил его любым.





	Под твоей кожей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды Naruto.

Их познакомил Наруто. Сам Наруто Гаару знал с тринадцати лет — его приют стоял на той же улице, где в детстве жил Гаара, — и продолжал поддерживать с ним дружеские отношения, даже когда они разъехались по разным городам. Гааре было двадцать семь, он был невысок, хорош собой, мало улыбался и работал инструктором по йоге в новеньком фитнес-центре.

Ли он понравился сразу же. Гаара в свою очередь не спешил с ним сближаться, но и не отталкивал. В конце концов они наладили общение и стали проводить много времени вместе. Сначала отчасти потому, что Ли получил травму в одном из своих поединков, и ему требовалась помощь с растяжкой заживающих мышц, потом — потому что они нравились друг другу.

Встречаться они начали спустя полгода. Наруто так сильно хлопал Ли по спине, будто всерьёз хотел проломить ему позвоночник.

— Поздравляю, поздравляю! — он улыбнулся во весь белоснежный рот. — Я рад, что вы сошлись, — потом он моргнул и чуть нахмурился. — У вас ведь всё хорошо?

Вопрос показался внезапным — Ли уставился на Наруто в смятении.

— Да, — сказал он смущённо. — Да, всё хорошо, а что такое?

Наруто очень долго смотрел Ли в лицо — потом сжал плечо в ладони.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Пусть Гаара сам тебе расскажет.

Ли нахмурился — если Наруто имел в виду историю его семьи, то Гаара ему уже всё рассказал. Проблема была в том, что Наруто не выглядел так, будто имел в виду историю его семьи. Это настораживало, но не настолько, чтобы зациклиться на этом — если Гааре действительно было, что рассказывать, он сделает это, когда будет готов. Ли не стал ему ничего говорить — он умел ждать и бойкотировать тревожные мысли.

Их с Гаарой отношения были плавными и неспешными — никто и никуда не торопился, взаимопонимание между ними выстраивалось шаг за шагом, и даже если они ссорились, то старались прийти к компромиссу, а не закрывались друг от друга. Гай-сенсей всегда учил Ли, что, помимо доверия и поддержки, в отношениях очень важно уважение, и Ли следовал этим догмам безукоризненно. Они с Гаарой встречались несколько месяцев, и это были лучшие месяцы в жизни Ли.

Поэтому он ужасно растерялся, когда Гаара оттолкнул его. Они зажимали друг друга по углам квартиры над додзё Ли, целовались, пока не начинали болеть губы, и когда оказались в кровати, Ли просунул ладони Гааре под безразмерный свитер.

И тогда Гаара его оттолкнул.

— Нет, — сказал он сипло, тяжело сглотнул — это даже было слышно. — Нет.

Он покачал головой, сел, подтянул колени к груди, обхватывая их руками, — он выглядел расстроенным, закрытым, и Ли не знал, куда себя деть и что сделать, чтобы убрать эту неловкость между ними.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он тихо, и Гаара снова покачал головой.

— Прости, — отозвался он, не поднимая взгляда. — Я просто не готов.

Ли судорожно выдохнул — что ж, это было совсем неважно.

— Ничего страшного, — сказал он с улыбкой и обнял Гаару прямо так, с его подтянутыми коленями. — Мы никуда не торопимся.

Гаара посмотрел на него очень странно — слегка сконфуженно — и вытянул ноги вдоль его бёдер, расслабляясь.

Ли не волновался — если только немного, — но в целом он не видел в этом ничего страшного. В конце концов, не у всех было такое лёгкое отношение к сексу, как у того же Наруто. Ли хотел Гаару — он вообще хотел с ним всё, не один только секс, — но если ему надо было подождать, он готов был это сделать.

— Может, он асексуален? — предположила Тентен, когда они закрывали додзё.

— Это как? — поинтересовался Ли, складывая снаряжение в стойку, и Тентен обернулась к нему, закрывая окно.

— Когда человек не хочет секса, — Ли посмотрел на неё. — Вообще.

Он задумался — некстати вспомнились тот разговор с Наруто и то, что Гаара что-то ему не рассказал и, видимо, пока не решил, будет ли вообще рассказывать.

— То есть он готов вступить в романтические отношения, — уточнил Ли, — но не хочет иметь сексуальные связи?

Тентен кивнула и, подойдя к нему, положила ладонь на плечо.

— Даже если бы это было так, — Ли покачал головой, — это не важно, — сказал он твёрдо. — Я люблю его и хочу быть с ним.

Тентен улыбнулась ему.

— Тобой нельзя не восхищаться, — сказала она и похлопала его по спине. — Не забудь проверить вентиляцию, когда будешь уходить.

Гаара думал не больше месяца. Ли пригласил его к себе на ужин, и они провели замечательный вечер за рождественскими фильмами. Гаара сидел на другом конце маленького дивана, поджав под себя обе ноги. В руках он держал бокал вина, глаза его, обведённые усталостью, искрились весельем, когда он следил за сюжетом на экране или когда они переговаривались, но Ли видел.

Видел, что Гаару что-то беспокоит.

Он выбирал, что посмотреть дальше — время приближалось к полуночи, снег за окном падал крупными хлопьями, оседая на новогодних гирляндах, — когда Гаара сказал:

— Нам надо поговорить.

Ли обернулся к нему — он сидел на корточках у кофейного столика, где стоял ноутбук, и чуть не упал, когда обернулся. Гаара выглядел задумчивым и встревоженным, гладил ободок бокала пальцем и кусал нижнюю губу изнутри. Ли понятия не имел, что Гаара хочет ему рассказать, но его волнение передалось и ему.

— Я должен быть с тобой честен, — сказал он, смотря, как остатки вина расплескиваются по стеклянным стенкам.

Ли нахмурился, протянул ему руку, спрашивая разрешение, — Гаара неуверенно вложил свою ладонь в его пальцы.

— Если тебе тяжело, ты можешь не говорить, — сказал он осторожно, поглаживая чужие костяшки, но Гаара покачал головой.

— Я должен, — ответил он с нажимом, и Ли понял, что он готовился к этому очень и очень долго.

Ли кивнул.

— Хорошо, я тебя слушаю.

Гаара, всегда собранный и непроницаемый, показался Ли ужасно сконфуженным — он боялся, у него дрожал голос и его ладонь у Ли в пальцах была холодной и влажной. Наконец, он шумно выдохнул, поднял взгляд на Ли — его светлые глаза были прозрачными и больными.

— Я трансгендер, — сказал он, проглотив последний слог — ему было очень тяжело говорить. — Я родился женщиной, но никогда ею не был.

Ли моргнул — раз, второй. Ладонь Гаары в его руке мелко подрагивала.

Ли совершенно не знал, что ему делать.

— Я хотел тебе сказать, — Наруто задумчиво почесал переносицу. — Но это было бы нечестно по отношению к Гааре, — он искоса посмотрел на Ли. — И к тебе тоже.

Ли вернул ему взгляд. Он занимался самообразованием третий день, и его голова готова была расколоться от такого количества информации. Ему нужен был человек, который смог бы помочь ему разобраться в себе, своих отношениях и реальности в целом.

Гай-сенсей слушал его внимательно — кивал в нужных моментах, задумчиво хмурился, тёр подбородок двумя пальцами.

— Это очень непростая ситуация, Ли, — сказал он после, поджимая губы. — Боюсь, здесь я тебе не помощник, — он улыбнулся, смотря, как меняется у Ли лицо. — Поговори с Какаши — не хочу в этом признаваться, но тут он знает больше меня.

Какаши слушал его не так внимательно — листал новую книжку от Джирайи-сана и время от времени бросал на Ли взгляды поверх свежих, ещё не тронутых страниц. Тем не менее он дал Ли очень много ценных советов и объяснил вещи, которые Ли не понимал. Весь багаж для осознания собственной жизни теперь был у Ли в руках. Ему осталось лишь сделать правильные выводы.

Гай-сенсей окликнул его, когда Ли завязывал кроссовки в прихожей.

— Ты любишь его, Ли? — спросил он, держась руками за колёса инвалидной коляски.

Ли поднял голову — поймал взгляд Какаши у него за спиной, цепкий и внимательный, твёрдо кивнул.

— Да, — сказал он уверенно.

Он не врал — он любил Гаару.

Гай-сенсей рассмеялся.

— Тогда тебе не о чем думать.

Ли долго думал, покупать ему цветы, конфеты или какие-то другие подарки — он не хотел, чтобы это выглядело как подкуп, но и с пустыми руками приходить тоже не хотел. В конце концов он купил рахат-лукум, который Гаара любил сочетать с вином, и постучался к нему вечером пятницы. Уже на пороге понял, что не предупредил о своём приходе, а Гаары, возможно, не было дома.

Дверной замок щёлкнул — Гаара, удивительно домашний в джеггинсах и большом вязаном свитере, уставился на него потрясённо.

— Ли? — спросил он и вцепился в дверную ручку пальцами.

Он был потерянным, выбитым из колеи, таким неожиданно открытым, что щемило в груди. Ли снёс его в квартиру, дверь за ними захлопнулась с громким щелчком.

— Это неважно, — сказал Ли, уткнувшись носом Гааре в шею. — В смысле, важно, конечно, но... — он цокнул языком, рассерженный на себя — ведь готовился, разве что целую речь не написал.

Гаара положил ладони ему на грудь, отталкивая.

— Подожди, Ли, — сказал он тихо, отвёл взгляд. — Послушай...

Ли перебил его.

— Нет, это ты меня послушай, — попросил он твёрдо, положил ладонь Гааре на плечи. — Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой, и всё остальное меня не волнует, — он спохватился, помотал головой. — В смысле волнует, конечно, это же ты, я имею в виду, что...

Он совсем запутался и весь покраснел от досады. Гаара взял его за ворот куртки, потянул на себя и прижался губами к горячему рту.

Никаких слов больше не нужно было.

Ли узнал, что Гаара начал проходить болезненную самоидентификацию ещё в подростковом возрасте — атмосфера в его семье была ужасной, поэтому разобраться сам в себе он смог только после совершеннолетия, когда сбежал из дома. Позже сестра с братом помогли ему решиться на консультацию с соответствующими специалистами, подтолкнули к мыслям о смене документов и оперативной коррекции — Гаара прошёл курс гормонотерапии и ждал первой операции.

Ли слушал его внимательно — когда Гаара говорил, то старался отвести напряжённый взгляд в сторону. Наверное, он не был уверен, что Ли воспримет информацию в положительном ключе, но Ли сел прямо рядом с ним, взял его за руку, и к концу разговора Гаара поднял на него выжидательный взгляд — его глаза будто искали на лице Ли неприятие, отвращение или презрение.

Но Ли только ободряюще улыбнулся ему.

— Ты очень смелый, Гаара, — сказал он горячо и прижал чужую кисть к губам.

Гаара ничего ему не ответил, но напряжение, сухими колючками въевшееся в его прямой позвоночник, шелухой осыпалось ему под ноги — он даже улыбнулся в ответ.

Гаара открывался ему медленно — сказывался многолетний дисфорический опыт, — но Ли был упёрт и терпелив; его руки всегда были открыты, чтобы поддержать Гаару. Ли видел, что Гаара всё ещё присматривается к нему, внимательно следит, наблюдает за выражением его лица и ловит его слова, ожидая напороться грудью на что-нибудь острое и болезненное. Ли не мог его винить.

Он был рядом и ждал.

Сначала Гаара сменил безразмерные свитера с длинными рукавами на чуть свободные футболки — открыл локти и плечи, тугие и крепкие от постоянных тренировок. Затем перестал переодеваться в другой комнате — только поворачивался спиной, и Ли мог видеть следы от утяжек под его острыми лопатками. Ему очень хотелось коснуться этих краснеющих отпечатков, но он не был уверен, что такая просьба придётся Гааре по вкусу.

В конце концов, он набрался смелости попросить об этом — Гаара замер, футболка, которую он взял в руки, повисла у него на локтях. Какое-то время он напряжённо думал, потом медленно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, прижимая футболку к груди. — Только спину.

Ли коротко выдохнул, поддел пальцами пряди волос на чужом затылке и положил ладонь между сведёнными лопатками — Гаара вздрогнул, плечи его ссутулились, колени спружинили, будто он ожидал удара и думал, как от него увернуться. Но ладонь Ли была тёплой и сильной, она мягкой тяжестью лежала на тугой спине Гаары. Пальцы Ли чертили линии вдоль следов утяжек и считали горошины позвонков.

Гаара расслабился — наклонил голову и позволил поцеловать себя в шею. Потом поколебался с секунду — взял Ли за руку, лежащую на пояснице, и прижал к собственному животу. Мышцы под ладонью Ли коротко сокращались, кожа была горячей и упругой, Гаара дышал медленно и тяжело.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ли просто и зарылся носом в чужие волосы.

Гаара сдавленно сглотнул — возможно, такое с ним было впервые.

Он сделал большой шаг вперёд, когда вышел из ванной в одном только полотенце. Губы у него были плотно сжаты, скулы заострились, он выглядел холодным и хмурым. Ли, сидящий на кровати, даже телефон из рук выронил от неожиданности — его взгляд замер на разлёте ключиц и напряжённой линии плеч.

Он понял, что Гаара хочет сделать.

— Если тебе некомфортно, — начал Ли, но Гаара резко покачал головой, и Ли замолчал.

Даже если Гааре было некомфортно — а ему определённо было, — он решился, и Ли не мог не уважать его намерение. Всё, что Ли мог сделать, — это поддержать его.

И это было важно.

Гаара поджал губы, коротко выдохнул и развернул полотенце — от неловкости и смятения по его белой коже пошли красные пятна, он отвёл взгляд, его острые плечи болезненно напряглись. Ли рассматривал его долгую минуту — совсем маленькая грудь с бусинами сосков, холмики рёбер, выступы тазовых костей, угловатые бёдра, женская промежность. Он вдруг подумал — сколько препятствий было в жизни Гаары и каким потерянным он себя когда-то чувствовал. Может быть, чувствовал и сейчас.

Ли моргнул и протянул к нему руку.

— Ты не против? — спросил он осторожно и поднял на Гаару взгляд. — Я не буду трогать, где ты не захочешь.

Гаара нахмурился и неуверено кивнул — полотенце в руке он сжал так, чтобы закрыть грудь и промежность, поэтому Ли коснулся окружности его плеч, скользнул пальцами вдоль рёбер и положил ладони выше тазовых костей. Ли не удержался — прижался ртом к коже на внешней стороне бедра, провёл до подвздошного гребня кончиком носа, потом поднял на Гаару виноватый взгляд.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он сипло.

Гаара долго смотрел на него, затаив дыхание, будто прислушивался к ощущениям — потом шумно выдохнул и кивнул. Он больше не казался зажатым в железные тиски и вплёл пальцы Ли в волосы, когда тот положил ладони на его бёдра и мягко коснулся пальцами ягодиц. Ли каждым касанием будто говорил: «Я здесь, я с тобой, и ты в полном порядке», и Гаара чувствал это собственной кожей.

Наверное, он ощущал себя... правильно. Ли не мог понять, насколько это важно, не мог даже представить, как бы ни старался. Но он ощущал эту мелкую, незаметную дрожь под своими ладонями. Гаара ему верил, и Ли бы не хотел предавать его доверие.

В кровати они оказались очень скоро и совершенно случайно — Гаара вернулся с хорошими новостями относительно собственного перехода, и Ли не мог не поддержать его от всей души. Эмоции клокотали в его горячей груди, пальцы запутались у Гаары в волосах, и очнулись они, только когда Гаара опрокинул его на кровать и просунул колено между его ног — оба вдруг замерли и посмотрели друг на друга.

В глазах Гаары, раскрасневшегося и встрёпанного, плескалось сомнение. Ли приподнялся на локте и положил ладонь ему на щёку.

Гаара не дал ему сказать.

— Не начинай про то, что мне некомфортно, — отозвался он упрямо. — Я хочу тебя.

Ли мягко улыбнулся ему — Гааре и правда было не по себе, но не потому, что он боялся, а потому, что не был уверен, как именно себя вести. Это читалось в его сосредоточенном лице, но он упрямо пытался уладить эту проблему — его решительность передалась и Ли.

— Я хотел спросить, что тебе нравится, — сказал он тихо, поджал губы — говорить о таких вещах не было его коньком, но он старался. — Ты не против?

Он не хотел доставлять Гааре дискомфорт — тот и сам это понимал. Это был очень долгий и неловкий разговор — они обсудили секс в целом, что они оба предпочитают и чего лучше не делать. Каких-то определённых запретов у Ли не было, табу Гаары вытекали из его состояния, были просты и понятны — Ли быстро запомнил, что делать можно, а чего — категорически нельзя.

Для него это было просто и естественно — не делать того, что не нравилось другому человеку.

Когда они оказались в постели в следующий раз, Гаара позволил перевернуть себя на спину — Ли вжался между его тренированных бёдер, остро ощущая кожу кожей, и положил ладони Гааре на бока. Тот не снял футболку — она смятой полосой лежала на его тяжело вздымающейся груди, и Ли принципиально не трогал её. Вместо этого он вылизал Гааре живот, прикусил нижние рёбра, накрыл ртом тазовые кости, сжал пальцами ягодицы, туго разводя в стороны. Гаара подался ему в руки, запрокинул голову и выдохнул через крепко стиснутые зубы.

Ли навис над ним — заглянул в лицо, будто спрашивая разрешения, его ладонь легла на внутреннюю сторону чужого бедра. Гаара бросил на него взгляд из-под редких ресниц — закусил губу изнутри и раздвинул ноги. Ли всего перетрясло — Гаара был такой открытый и честный под ним, что сердце у Ли колотилось, как бешеное.

— Я хочу попробовать, — начал Ли, тяжело сглотнул, сжал руки в кулаки. — Хочу попробовать тебя языком.

Гаара вздрогнул — уставился на Ли нечитаемым взглядом, напряжение растеклось по его тугим мышцам, замерло в стиснутых челюстях. Он попытался свести ноги, но одёрнул себя — Ли положил ладонь ему на голень, обхватил пальцами твёрдую икроножную мышцу.

— Только не... — Гаара сухо выдохнул, нахмурился, но Ли быстро поцеловал его в колено.

— Я помню, — сказал он тихо, и Гаара, сглотнув, расслабился.

Между ног он был мокрым — Ли мягко коснулся его, нажал пальцами на клитор, не пытаясь спуститься ниже, и Гаара подался к этому движению. Он тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом, его ноги были широко разведены, спина — чуть выгнута, а красными стали, кажется, даже лодыжки. Ли досчитал до десяти, шумно втягивая воздух в раздутые лёгкие, быстро поцеловал Гаару в губы — затем над ключицами, где сбился ворот футболки, коснулся губами живота, лизнул в дрогнувшее бедро.

А потом Ли поцеловал его между бёдер — Гаара ощутимо вздрогнул под его языком, охнул, когда Ли сжал его губами, сильно втягивая в рот, толкнул между зубов низкий, гортанный стон и зажмурился, вцепляясь пальцами в подушки над головой. Позже, когда Гаара кончал, то сцепил лодыжки у Ли за спиной, а потом долго не мог отдышаться — закрывал лицо руками, и его грудь тяжело и медленно вздымалась.

Ли подтянулся на руках, целуя его в уголок губ, и Гаара сам потянулся к нему. Он был встрёпанным и раскрасневшимся — Ли сам выглядел не лучше, только светился так ярко, что от него, наверное, слепило глаза. Гаара рядом с ним выглядел спокойным — его немного потряхивало, а в его взгляде всё ещё ощущалось некоторое смятение, но он смотрел на Ли открыто, чуть улыбаясь уголком сухих губ.

Он больше не переживал.

Ли вдруг подумал, как тяжело ему было, подумал, каким Гаара был до того, как они познакомились, до того, как ему пришлось наступить себе на горло и проделать этот тернистый, полный ужасов путь. До того, как он решился жить так, как хотел сам, а не так, как ожидали от него остальные.

Ли покачал головой и прижал Гаару к себе — это было совершенно неважно. Гай-сенсей был абсолютно прав — ему не о чем было думать.

Ли любил Гаару _сейчас_.


End file.
